


Blackbird Sing

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Established Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lesbian Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Kylo and Hux died in October 1985 and have been haunting their house ever since. No one can see or hear them, so they've spent 3 decades in peace. Then, Finn and his girlfriend Rey move in.





	Blackbird Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Trapped Souls prompt for Huxloween 2018
> 
> Everyone is British except Kylo. 
> 
> I went through so many ideas for this prompt and finally decided on this. I was trying to write something lighter this time around, so I hope you enjoy!

Kylo Ren and Hux had been haunting Hux’s house since their deaths in October 1985. A few weeks later, they had powerlessly watched as their belongings were unceremoniously carried from the house under Brendol Hux’s orders. Hux had moped about his books for weeks, while Kylo had mourned the loss of his records for months. Then, they had been forced to watch someone else fill their home with foreign objects. 

The first time it had happened, an old woman and her daughter had been driven out after three weeks because Kylo kept throwing their breakables on the floor in the middle of the night. The next time, Hux had joined him in retaliation for the owners bringing in a small dog that never stopped barking. The house had sat empty for a few months after that before it was rented by two female university students; Phasma and Rose. Hux and Kylo had taken to them right away and when Phasma had pulled out her ouija board and drunkenly dared Rose to use it, Kylo and Hux had eagerly responded. 

After convincing Phasma and Rose that they weren’t demons, the four of them had developed a strange friendship wherein the ouija board was left out for Kylo and Hux to communicate with the girls whenever they felt like it. 

“You won’t tell anyone...about me and Phasma...right?” Rose had nervously asked one day. 

Kylo had moved the disk to no. “Who would we tell?” he had inquired before remembering to spell it out for her. 

“Right,” Rose had apologized. 

“Also,” Hux had added, taking the disk from Kylo and spelling out; We are gay. 

“Seriously?” Rose exclaimed. 

Hux rolled his eyes and moved the disk to yes. 

“Cool,” Rose smiled. 

Phasma and Rose had lived in the house for seven years as they got their degrees and searched for jobs. Then, life took them in opposite directions; Phasma to Brighton for an IT job and Rose to Essex to live with her sister, leaving Hux and Kylo behind.

They had considered ignoring the next tenants, but something always pulled them back to interacting with the living. So, when a university student named Finn and his girlfriend Rey rented the house for the year, Kylo and Hux couldn’t wait to meet them. 

A car pulled into the driveway and Kylo bounded to the window. A young man in jeans and a blue and white sweater, who must have been Finn, got out of the passenger side of a powder blue car with a Pembroke Welsh Corgi on a dark blue leash. The driver, Rey, stepped out in grey booties, maroon jeans, a white blouse, and a yellow cardigan, and surveyed the house.

“Hey, kid,” an older man in jeans and a worn leather jacket called gruffly, “where do you want all this.”

“Sorry, Uncle Han,” Rey replied before walking to his aging pickup truck. 

Finn led the corgi around the front yard while Kylo and Hux watched from an upstairs window. 

“A dog,” Hux muttered.

“It will be fine, babe,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux frowned and Kylo kissed his forehead before looking back out the window. 

Finn, Han and Rey's father, Luke, spent the rest of the day moving in while Rey directed them and began unpacking. Hux and Kylo stayed out of the way during all of this by retreating to the attic. The living experienced cold spots whenever they walked through ghosts, and neither Kylo nor Hux enjoyed the warm sensation they experienced when a living person walked through them. 

“Hey Finn!” Rey called around eight that night. “Luke wants to take us out to dinner.” 

“Alright by me!” Finn replied. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hux and Kylo floated through the floorboards and examined what the new tenants had brought with them. Hux was initially disappointed by the lack of books, but the excess of cookware gave him hope. 

“Maybe you can convince them to make some of your recipes?” Kylo suggested from the den.

“Maybe,” Hux mused.

“Hey! Hux, get in here!” Kylo called excitedly. 

Hux sighed and walked through the wall between the kitchen and the den. “Yes?” he inquired.

“Look,” Kylo smiled, picking up an acoustic guitar. He strummed it to check that it was tuned and Hux sat on the couch. 

“Brings back memories,” Hux mused. 

Kylo chuckled, “Let’s see if I’ve still got it.” He strummed the guitar and a smile lit up Hux’s face as he recognized the melody of his favorite Beatles song.

“You remembered,” he commented.

“Of course I did,” Kylo replied. “I learned how to play it for you.” 

Hux started to hum and after a bar, Kylo began to sing.

 

_ Blackbird sing in the dead of night  _

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_ All your life  _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

 

Hux watched Kylo fondly and when he finished the song, Hux rose from the couch and kissed his lips. 

“That was beautiful,” Hux whispered. “Thank you.” 

Kylo set the guitar on the floor and pulled Hux in for another kiss. Their hands roamed the other’s body and they slowly made their way to the couch. Kylo guided Hux onto his lap as he sat and cupped Hux’s ass as they continued to kiss. 

It was in quiet moments like these that they almost forgot they were no longer alive. The normalcy of it and the sensations were the same, although some of it had gotten boring after three decades, but the emotion behind the actions remained. 

They heard Han’s truck pull up outside and Finn and Rey’s voices saying goodbye, but Kylo and Hux didn’t pay much attention to it. Even when the front door opened and the lights turned on they continued to kiss. 

“Rey,” Finn said, “did you move my guitar?” 

“No, I-AHHHH!” 

Hux broke their kiss enough to snicker.

“How did you get in our house?” Rey demanded. 

Kylo and Hux looked at each other; she couldn’t be talking to them. Right? 

“Rey, who are you…? Oh. This place is haunted, isn’t it?” Finn commented.

Hux turned his head and Kylo peaked around him.

“Can you see us?” Kylo inquired.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you think?” 

“Fuck,” Hux groaned, sliding off Kylo’s lap. “You’ve got the Sight or some bullshit like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I do,” Rey snapped.

Finn sighed, walked into the kitchen and let the corgi out of his kennel. The dog happily waddled into the den and barked at Hux and Kylo.

“Rey, where are the wine glasses?” Finn called.

“Top cabinet,” Rey hollered.

Hux glared at the corgi while Kylo attempted to pet it. 

“BB,” Rey shouted, clapping her hands once to get the dog’s attention. 

The corgi stopped barking and turned to look at Rey in confusion.

“And  _ this _ ,” Hux huffed, “is why I hate dogs. They’re noisy and they never leave us alone.” 

Finn walked back into the den holding two glasses, which he’d filled from some boxed wine in the fridge. He handed one to Rey then sat in an armchair near the door.

“Who are you?” Rey inquired, sipping her wine.

Hux crossed his arms and Kylo sighed. “I’m Kylo Ren,” he said. “My parents named me ‘Ben’, but I prefer ‘Kylo’. And this is Hux.” 

“I’m Rey, and that’s my boyfriend, Finn,” she replied.

Finn raised a hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you, well, sort of. You know what I mean,” he mumbled. 

“Likewise,” Kylo smiled.

Hux rolled his eyes while Rey repeated Kylo’s sentiments to Finn. “Bet you she’s going to try to help us,” Hux muttered to Kylo.

“Hux,” Kylo cautioned. 

“People with the Sight always do that,” Hux insisted. “Remember Maz?” 

Kylo shook his head in an attempt to forget. During her time as a tenant, Maz Kanata had made it her personal mission in life to help them move on to the afterlife. To rest in peace and such. Hux had hated it and avoided her at all costs. 

“Who’s Maz?” Rey inquired. 

“A former tenant,” Kylo explained. “She also had the Sight but she drove Hux crazy with it.” 

Rey smiled, “You two have been through a lot together, hugh?”

Hux sniffed and Kylo touched his wrist.

“Are...are you dating?” Rey inquired. 

“Yes, we are,” Hux returned, interlacing his fingers with Kylo’s. “Problem?”

“No! That’s actually pretty amazing that you’ve been together since…?” Rey exclaimed.

“1985,” Kylo smiled. 

Rey whistled and turned to Finn, “Together since 1985.”

“See, she’s interested,” Kylo whispered to Hux.

“I guess,” Hux replied with a light smile. “Want to sit?” 

They did and Rey sat on the floor. 

“I’d always wanted to see England, since that’s where my family’s from,” Kylo explained. “In August 1985 I had finally saved enough money to get over here. I’d been here a week when we met in a pub. I guess I caught his eye.”

Hux rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “I bought him a drink and when we’d both had a few, I asked if he wanted to fuck me.”

Kylo chuckled, “Yeah, I almost spilt my drink all over myself! Anyway, this little minx convinced me to come back here with him.” 

Rey gave Hux a skeptical look. If anything, Kylo looked like he was the one who had seduced Hux. Hux still wore the sweater with vertical stripes and jeans that he’d died in, while Kylo wore a leather jacket and AC/DC t-shirt. 

“Don’t let the outfit fool you,” Kylo continued, “he’s an animal in bed.” 

Rey laughed then  quickly caught Finn up and when she described what Hux and Kylo were wearing, he laughed at the mental image. 

“I asked him to move in a few days later,” Hux added, “if that tells you anything about him.” 

“We made each other happy,” Kylo agreed, pressing a kiss to Hux’s cheek. 

Rey hesitated, “What happened?”

“My father,” Hux said darkly. “He came over unexpectedly and pieced it together. He was a mean old bastard who didn’t want a gay son, so he beat me within an inch of my life and left me to die.” 

Rey fidgeted uncomfortably.

“When I came home with the groceries,” Kylo whispered, “he was waiting for me with my baseball bat.” 

Rey covered her mouth with a hand. 

“I just wanted to be musician,” Kylo added, “and to come home every day to Hux.” 

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand and Rey bowed her head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Why?” Hux inquired. “My father was a bastard and I hated him, but he’s been dead for years. Besides, we’ve gotten what we wanted; we’ll be together forever. Being dead isn’t idea, but now no one can separate us.” 

Rey nodded and told Finn the key points of Kylo and Hux’s story. 

“That’s messed up,” Finn commented. 

Kylo and Hux nodded. It had taken them years to accept their death and then a few more to stop hating Brendol. They still detested him, but they had come to the conclusion that hating a dead man was a waste of energy. They were together; what else mattered? 

“Rey,” Kylo said, “could you ask Finn if I could play his guitar?” 

She stared at him for a moment then asked his question. Finn agreed and Rey handed Kylo the guitar. He began playing “Blackbird” again and began singing at the chorus. 

Hux smiled at him and Rey’s eyes watered. She had never helped a ghost crossover before and she had no intention of starting now. What had happened to them was horrible, but they were happy. No one could part them now, and that was exactly how it should be. 

 

_ Blackbird sing in the dead of night  _

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_ All your life  _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _


End file.
